


Windicuffs Drabble

by 16_windstorm



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Cheesy, Fluff, Kinda bad, School Dance, like seriously, really really cheesy, wrote this like 6 months ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16_windstorm/pseuds/16_windstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>highschool/school dance au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windicuffs Drabble

==> Be John Egbert

Your name is John Egbert, and you are alone at a school dance. You let out a heavy sigh and think about how typical this is. All those teen movies where the girl protagonist's boyfriend cheats at prom, leaving her crying in the corner runny mascara and all until her prince comes to save her. Maybe your prince will come save you? Nah, that'll never happen, you just moved here, you don't even have any friends yet! The song switches and you are thrown off of your daydreaming. You decide to relocate to outside and after you get settled in your new seat on the bench by the water fountain, you pull out your phone. 

==> So, why are you here?

You are only here because of your dad insisted. Something about "getting the full experience" and "not missing out" because "you might regret it". You don't have any friends because like you said, you just moved here! You probably would have been more open to going to prom if your friends from your old town were here. It depressed you a bit to leave Dave, Rose, Jade, and others behind. Some kids have been nice here too, however. You have Jane, your cousin, and her friend, Roxy, to show you around. They're nice, but you don't necessarily consider them your friends. You're certain they would rather hang out with other people than you at this event. You don't blame them, being the socially awkward person you are. 

==> John: Look around.

You look around. You see some seniors. You recognize some of them, one boy dancing with a girl you think is Latula, and a boy and a girl sitting together who you're sure is Kankri and Aranea. You see other kids your age. Nepeta, Feferi, and Aradia all giggling and dancing together. A boy named Tavros who you're sure Jade would be great friends with if she was here. You see Roxy and Jane dancing with Dirk and Jake. You've never told anyone this, but you think Jake is pretty cute. He's said hello to you a few times, but again you don't consider him your friend and you don't plan on telling him your feelings any time soon. 

==> John: Just admit it already

Alright! Fine! You admit it! You think Jake English is more than cute. He's gorgeous. His forest green eyes you wish you could study more carefully. His light brown hair that always looks messy but also so perfect at the same time. His freckle covered face due to time in the sun. His smile. His laugh. You let out yet another heavy sigh and turn to look back inside. You don't see him, he's probably lost in the crowd.

Holy shit he's right in front of you.

==> John: Be Jake English

You are now Jake English, and you are rather excited for this dance! You are starting to get a bit tired though. You decide to leave the crowded gymnasium for a while and go get a drink of water at the fountain (Rule One of school dances: don't trust the punch bowl) and maybe sit down and relax for a bit. You make your way through the crowd, muttering quiet "excuse me"s to anyone in the way of your path. Luckily you make it out without any hassle, but you quickly forget about that and your water when you see John, Jane's cousin, sitting alone quite sadly on the bench. 

"Hey John! How are you! Jane told me you weren't coming!" 

"Oh! Uh, hi Jake." he says this rather unhappily and you think maybe he's disappointed to see you, or maybe nervous. But you'll do your best to cheer him up. You want to ask what happened, but you believe it is none of your business. Instead, you decide to ask him if he wants to come inside with you. 

"Would you like to come hangout with Roxy, Jane, Dirk, and I?" 

"No, that's okay. You can go back inside." 

"Nonsense, I'm standing my ground!" you exclaim with a soft chuckle. Maybe if you keep a light attitude he'll reflect your mood?

He sighs softly and looks up at the night sky, crossing his arms. Oh, well.

==> Jake: Be John Egbert

You are now John Egbert, and Jake English coincidentally decided to come talk to you. This could turn out to be a blessing or a curse. You keep quiet only giving simple, unenthusiastic answers in fear of embarrassing yourself.

About a minute later he stops asking about your current situation, and just starts asking about you. This obviously surprises you a bit. Why is he so interested? He's probably faking his interest just to be nice to you. He starts asking you about your life back home.

"So where did you move from?" 

"Texas."

"How was your old school?" 

"Fine..."

"Do you miss anyone? I can imagine that transition was hard for you."

Honestly, you don't know why decided to say all this, but you do, and once it starts coming out of your mouth you don't stop it. You tell him about Dave, Rose, Jade, everyone. You tell him about your lack of friends here, and why you didn't want to come. For some reason, you trust him. The way he just sits back and listens, doesn't offer commentary until you're done, it's like he understands you. It's like you've been friends forever. You wonder if you would even tell these things to your friends back home.

When you finish, he smiles at you, and starts talking a bit about Jane, Roxy, and Dirk. The way he phrases it is a bit like an apology, probably for making you feel like you aren't allowed in their group. 

"I'm sure Jane and Roxy didn't mean it. They might've been expecting you to initiate the friendship, I know Jane can be like that sometimes. And, well I'm sorry about Dirk. He's just like that. But he'll warm up eventually, I'm sure of it. But I could be your friend! That is, if you would like. "

You try to tell him that it's nothing they did, you're just awkward and socially-challenged. There's a long pause after that, which isn't unusual when talking to you, as you sometimes stumble on your words and need to think of things to say during a conversation. Eventually you talk.

"Yeah I- I would like that."

You look up from the concrete at his face, and the smile he gives you was one of the biggest smiles you've ever seen him wear. It makes you want to smile too, which you do, but due to your shyness its small and makes you look back at the ground. 

He stays out there with you, not pressuring you to go inside, and just keeps asking more about you, and he gives a little about himself in return. The questions start getting a bit more personal, and he asks if you have ever had a girlfriend, or if you have a crush on anyone. He does give you the option not to answer, but you do anyway because you figure you're too far deep in this shit that it doesn't really matter anyway. You tell him no, that you've liked girls, but you lean more towards boys. You know he'll be okay with that since he also likes boys, (Dirk and him dated a year earlier) and maybe this will get you a step closer to having a chance with him.

==> Be Jake English (again)

You have become Jake English, and you think you've finally cheered up John. But along with the good feeling that came from that was this weird feeling. Every time he smiles at one of your dumb comments, every time you made eye contact, his encouraging words when you explained to him about your self esteem issues. You've never really felt this way before, even with Dirk. You catch yourself getting excited when he says he likes guys, making you even more confused. 

You think you might have a small crush on him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to go on longer but idk I figured it was getting repetitive and was a lost cause so I just decided to end it there also I'm lazy


End file.
